Robotic Light
by Kamon772
Summary: Datamon surrived being absorbed by the Dark Network and his leave cosigned portal that dragged Tai and Augmon into it. Now in the real world, he plots get his revenge against his enemie by making Kari Kamiya into a tool to carry out his vengeance and will
1. Chapter 1

The location of the final crest that DigiDestined needed to find that being Sora's was given to Izzy strangely enough through his labtop (which must have the longest battery life in history of labtop computers) which somehow gotten access to the Internet allow him to get e-mail. The mail was telling them that the sender had the final crest of which they sought. Under the agreement that they would free them from their prison, Sora would be given her crest. The DigiDestined traveled to upside down pyramid to find small robotic digimon known as Datamon. A sworn enemy of Etemon that was not only beaten and severely injured by the Elvis impersonating digimon. Rather then being left for dead Etemon imprisoned Datamon in his pyramid where the core of the Dark Network was. Though the old saying of the enemy of my enemy is my friend was one of the few thing this so called genius digmon had no concept of as once Sora had gotten close to him. The small machine like digimon kidnapped her and then when she refused to help him get his revenge against Etemon. He began to clone her so he could make the clone do his bidding for him instead.

However even this plan ended in failure as now enemy of both DigiDestined and Etemon. The two force storm into the pyramid looking for him to either kill him for real this time(Etemon's goal) or simply take Sora back which still result in him being killed if he attempt to attack or take back Sora (Digidestined's goal). Though Tai managed to save Sora, Etemon would not get his chance to kill his old rival. For in final attempt to gain his revenge Datamon tried to turn Etemon's dark network against him by unleashing his Nano Spores into the core of the Network. Causing it to absorb anything and everyone in it reach though Tai, Sora, and their digimon managed to escape before getting sucked in.

Both Datamon and Etemon seem like they were killed in the attempt, although it was later reveal that Etemon avoid being killed even he merged with the network increasing his power even more then before. Though his brush with death was only met with another brush with death as Tai managed to harness power of his crest. Using its power to have Agumon digivolve to his Ultimate form of MetalGreymon. Once Tai's digimon had assume this form the power up Etemon was defeat in only two hit. With that defeat Tai and Agumon vanishing in the process leaving his friends particularly his oldest friend Sora begging him to come back.

Through where Tai and his small dinosaur companion found themselves after being sucked in the portal created though Dark Network empowered Etemon's death was not the great beyond of the afterlife but the vibrant and lively park located in Tai's hometown. Somehow the two of them had transported back to Earth after their battle. However they were not the only ones that had arrived on Earth as there was third party that had come along for the ride.

Datamon who was thought have been dead had survived getting sucked into the Dark Network as well. Though he was weaker and nearly killed by Etemon once before, the small machine like digimon was still at the Ultimate level. Thus anything that Etemon could survive, he could as well since the might have differ in power but not status. Another thing that help Datamon survive was the fact that while Etemon had the raw power to overcome being absorbed into the Dark Network, Datamon had the smarts. He was always smarter then his rival which part of the reason Etemon imprisoned him after his defeat to put his rival's brain to use for his own purpose. Though been so close to the core of Dark Network for years let him developed that Nano Spores he used to specially do what they did as it was not just some random attack. The 'suck anyone and anything' aspect of it was not part of the original plan yet it worked out to his advantage in the end.

Like Etemon, his brush with death over his latest failed attempt to kill the puppet digimon (that what Etemon is classified as) left him changed as well. He had not become a giant with the everything below his torso being nothing more then mess of wires and cords though being thrown to Earth along with Tai and Augmon effected his new appearance as well. He was now a more humanoid in appearance as he looked as if he was young human child that close to T.K's age. While he lost two of the four legs he had in his original form what he gain was plug like tail that he would later learn he increase ability to interact and control machines.

With his new appearance he found it was rather easy to get around the human world as long as used as cloaking feature he now had obtain during his 'upgrade' so to speak after becoming part of the Dark Network. Another thing that he acquired was a vast amount of information that was store in the Dark Network itself as it was more then just fancy GPS system for locating one's enemies, controlling electronics, or reverting medium strength Champion digimon back to their rookie form. There was far more too the Network then that. However Etemon overlook these things and focus only the battle aspects of the Network. Thus while Etemon was busy trying to fight off death in limbo by absorbing the power of the Dark Network to become even more powerful as MetalGreymon's attack did not kill him not completely at least. Datamon had taken all the valuable information that store within along with him as he separated himself from the Network yet still got a power up thank to his timing cosigning with Tai and Augmon being warp to back to the Real World.

What he had acquired by uploading all that information straight to his processor was the fact that their were not just seven DigiDestined children but nine. The Eight and Ninth however being potentially more powerful then Sora who he had kidnapped because he believed her to be the strongest thus would work best with his plans. Not when it came to just pure strength or anything like that was only one way of measure just how strong someone was.

The strength Datamon was thinking of was how strong Sora and Digimon could be even the negative aspect of their power. Of the seven he originally thought existed each one of them could only be useful if they were using their powers in positive way as once the negative aspect of their power was invoked they would become powerless. There was no clear case of this then with the De Facto Leader of the Chosen Child himself. Thanks to the information he obtained from the Dark Network it was all clear to him know. Tai as he was called was the holder of the Crest of Courage thus he got his power from that aspect of himself. However when his courage failed him that the negative aspect of his crest it was painfully clear just how powerless that made him and his digimon.

Sora however was different as unlike all the others her crest did not have debilitating downside to it after all the test he ran and he did not know why until now. The reason was because it was the Crest of Love. Though he did not understand the concept of love, Datamon was all to familiar with it polar opposite hate. For that what he felt towards Etemon and was actually glad he found that crest as taking any other one of the Chosen Children would proven to have been a pointless effort as they would be of no use to him. For they be some use to him for awhile but eventually they would be useless as they all the negative use of their power would activate the negative aspect of their crest thus making them powerless.

Sora, Eight, and Ninth Child were like this as their negative aspect of their crest was just powerful as the positive for their power did not come scraps of metal and plastic known as the Digivice, Tags, even the Crest. Though things were use booster and limiter according to the information stored in the Dark Network. The real power was within the children themselves but it was dangerous double edge sword to let them use their power directly from the source as they could easily become as worse as those they were fighting if not careful.

Thus Datamon's attention was bought to the one he now believe to be the most powerful of all the DigiDestined, as of yet unknown to anyone without access to this information, was the Eight Child which was the holder of the Crest of Light. Getting this child under his control would prove to be more useful then Sora ever would have since what great double sided power could their be then Light and Darkness as both were unrivaled expected when pitted against each other.

Finding them would prove to be easier then he would have thought for all he had to do was follow Tai as the Eight Child was none other then his younger sister Kari Kamiya.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take long for Datamon to find his target as Tai sure enough lead him right to her as she was home alone apparently she was suppose to be with the others yet getting sick at the last moment cause her to miss the trip. This was of course what Datamon heard as he was easy dropping on them from the adjacent building to their apartment. Being digimon especially a machine type gave him incredible hearing and eyesight at long distant which he used to spy on his enemy to learn their weakness or gain information that could be useful to him later on.

Time passed as Datamon kept watch over the Kamiya household as he wanted to claim the Eight Child for himself yet did not want to have to deal with Tai and his digimon. Though Agumon was in his In-Training mode, he was not to be underestimate. Augmon was the digimon that almost killed Etemon with just two hits shortly reaching the Ultimate level after all.

Then an idea came to him as Tai seem to be settling down back into normal life completely forgetting that oldest friend and five other he been with for weeks were still trapped in the digital world. So all he had to do was give him an remainder of what he had left behind by hijacking his TV signal to make look as if enormous version of the various digimon Datamon killed in the past appeared on the screen as ghostly images. His plan got some unexpected help when he started seeing them on his own and from another DigiDestined, the one with the laptop, giving him message not to come back. Cluing Tai in that the others had come back yet as if none of them trying to get in contact with him after he found himself back in the real world was not big enough clue to him being the only one to arrived here. Even if they were complete stranger before the camping trip, he should have known that at least Sora or Izzy would have tried getting in contact with him if she and all the others had come back as well. As for how Datamon knew so much about the DigiDestined, well he did make a clone of Sora after all so he had access to her memories while she was unconscious. For what good would clone be if it did not have the memories of the original in the regards of how to control her power. The rest was just so that she past off as the original if needed.

Seeing how this effecting him, Datamon noticed weakness in the barrier between this world and the Digital World. Guessing this ability to detected this was just one the many thing he had gotten during his 'upgrade'. Using his Data Crusher on the weaken area, an Tyrannomon and Orgemon come pop out landing in the street with giant crash shaking the ground for mile around them. The rift he created quickly repairs itself however Augmon manages to reopen it after digivolve back to his rookie form. Though the original plan was to have the two digimon take out Augmon the rift reopen instead sucking them back in along with Augmon and Tai, so he consider his plan a success. As both Tai and his digimon were gone leaving Kari completely open for the taking.

His plan to capture her would have to be quickly as possible for their no telling when he would come back. Time flowed differently between this world and the Digital one as according to the accounts of both Sora and Tai it had been weeks going on to months since they had arrive in the Digital World. However barely a day had passed in the real world so this might be his only chance to get Kari under his control. Wait too long and Tai could return with the other six DigiDestined looking for Eighth Child unaware she is right under their nose. For in the time Kari had spent just walking more like running to avoid getting connected with what happened just now with two digimon that came to the real world, a week could have past in the Digital World.

So if he was going to get her under his control he would have to use the round about away as he at least had three days before anyone would try to come looking for her. For that the amount of time it would take for the seven DigiDestined to get back here from that summer camp as exit to the gate they need to use for all of them to get back is located there. As for how Datamon knew this it was once again from the information he stole from the Dark Network.

'Time to put phase one of the plan into action' Datamon thought as made sure his cloaking feature was activated.

He did not have much to worry about though as while she might know of digimon the only ones she had even seen with her own two eyes were an Augmon from their In training to Champion Form, a Parrotmon, and the two digimon just now.

Appearing before the young Kamiya's path when she take a second to look behind to make sure she was not being followed as she still recovering from the flu thus was not suppose to be outside. Getting caught on the evening news would most certain show that she was following her parent's instruction to stay indoors. Kari crashed into Datamon (currently appearing as normal human boy).

"I am sorry I was not watching where I was going" Kari said as she offer him a hand in getting up.

"No problem I was not watching where I was going either" he lied as took her hand with his to help get up.

What looked like friendly gesture of helping someone that you knocked down was far more then just that. For the moment Datamon took Kari's hand, he injected five dozen specialized Nano Spores into her body from seemly harmless exchange of taking her hand in getting help up.

"My name is Katsu. Thanks for helping me up" Datamon said as he decided to use 'Katsu' as the name for his human disguise.

Kari just stared at him with blank expression on her face for awhile before shaking her head and introducing herself.

"How about we met up sometime" Katsu suggested as Kari quickly agreed to this before heading back home.

As he watched her run off he had small smirk on his face for the Nano Spores were already doing their job judging from how she reacted shortly after being injected with them. This how he should done it with Sora from the started then again if he succeed in attempt to control her, then he would have miss out on a number of things. For his new form, abilities, knowledge, and the chance at a even stronger DigiDestined were all something he had because of his previous failures with attempting to control Sora.

* * *

I would like to thank

Dunk234 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Dunk234, tsunade senju, Digifan23 Sat, Jin Shirinue Sun, and Saiyan Videl fan 99 for adding me to their Author Alert List

Digifan23,tsunade senju, Master390, Saiyan Videl fan 99, and Rein Lin for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	3. Chapter 3

All he had to do know was sitting back and wait as even if Tai and the other DigiDestined returned it would most likely be too late for them to do anything as unlike that clone of Sora he made this was not something that they could undone as he spent years working on the process and was really kicking himself for not using this method first. He felt those idiot villains he saw Kari watching on TV the other day that had perfectly good method of take out their enemies but decided against using it for another inferior method, thus their plan failed and they were destroyed.

For her part, Kari was blissfully unaware of the changes that were going on inside her body with every passing second. The Nano Spores she was injected with were actually nano in size just like their name would suggest as the normal size one would be able to be passed to her through a simple touch without her noticing. However while the spores were nano in size this actually worked to their advantage as they were able to enter her white blood cells, T-Cells, and other fighter cells of her immune system. Once spores had taken over all of them converted cells which had become vaccine programs. The converted cells began going after her red blood cell converting them from cells that held blood to cell that would hold oil which would keep her robotic system lubricated. The changing of her blood to oil did not have any detrimental effects on her still organic parts of her body for once her blood was converted the spores influence spread all over her body as converted immune system using her bloodstream to travel and converted anything that was organic like bones and muscle into metal and wires. Her organs were becoming mechanical version of themselves as slowly bit by bit Kari Kamiya was being converted into robot from the inside out.

Though Kari could not tell there was changes going on inside her body internal at the moment. Their were a number of external changes that she could feel starting few a hour after she got back in the house. For one her wading flu which she had mostly at the ending stage (when it you still sick but able to move about) had completely vanished. Later she found out it was more then that as she never felt better in her entire life as she was so full of energy that she felt like she could not only take on big brother's soccer team alone but win against them too.

Her parents Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya were wondering just what has gotten into their youngest child while they were gone as when they left her early that morning to go to work, Tai could not watch his sister as he was away at summer camp, she was still getting over the flu. Yet when they got back that evening she running around the apartment having cleaned up everything and even made a snack for them.

Worried they took Kari to the doctor that following day to make sure that her flu had become something worse again like the time she had gotten severe pneumonia. However the doctor was not able to find anything wrong with her, in fact even they were amazed at how healthy Kari appeared after checking her out. Lucky her parnets only took her to get a physical and not to get her blood drawn. It could have been all over if tried to get blood sample from Kari. For she no longer had any blood in her body just oil which transporting her converted immune system into converting the rest of her body into metallic state.

Yet that was not the only thing that was managed to save Datamon's plan to have Kari as his own personal minon. Her mind was already starting to feel the effects of the conversation process as she adamantly claimed there is nothing wrong with her despite how full of energy she was lately. How she barely slept at all some night while other she was out like a light and could not be awaken until the next morning. Her memory and intelligence seem going up as well since she remember almost everything she saw now and understand things she used to be stump by on scientific and nature show she just suddenly had interest in watching. Even how her appetite had picked up and she was constantly eating every couple of hours which was really just her converting body demanding more energy to continue with the process of making her a robot.

However Kari's claims that she was okay despite all the changes she was going through eventually left on deaf ears with her parnet, so they took her to another doctor to get a second opinion. This second doctor had simply claimed that Kari was going through puberty. For it was not that strange that nine year old girl beginning to hit puberty as girls did mature faster then boys after all with the trade off being that puberty usually ends earlier for girls then with boys. However this second opinion that both Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya received was not one hundred percent truthfully as Datamon seeing his 'investment' was endanger made quick stop by the doctor's examine room as Kari was being checked out. The young Kamiya was far enough alone in her roboticization that he could freeze her in place. Then he feed the doctor the information he would tell her parents using some Nano Spores that temporarily make him do his bidding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after Datamon had arrived in the real world…

"This is the Kamiya Resident, Kari Kamiya speaking" she said as she answer the phone being the only in the phone again at the moment.

"Kari, its me Tai. I will be coming home soon so let mom and dad know they do not have to pick me up" he told her.

"They already know as the camp director called early informing us you got off and left on your own a week ago" she replied.

After moment of silence between them Kari spoke up again.

"So are you here to stay this time or are you going back _there_ again" she asked

"I am not sure I might as there no telling if I or any of the others are going to be need _there_(there being the Digital World) again" Tai respond.

"So Sora, Izzy, and whoever else that was _there_ with you all came back this time, huh" his sister said.

"Yeah I see you soon so are you over that Flu yet" he asked.

"Yup! I got over a hour after you left and never felt better" his younger sister replied.

After this the two of them hung up and when about what they were doing beforehand

As the transformation inside Kari's body was going on just like Datamon had guess Tai and the others had arrived back merely minutes after they had originally left. So in way from stand point of someone only staying in the real world, the moment they left for the Digital World. They reappeared in real world again only half a year old and with seven 'stuffed animal' they just happened to find.

So why has it taken a entire week for Tai and the others to get back from camp. That because even though summer camp was cancelled because of the freak blizzard, the ride back was interrupted by that same freak blizzard since snow in summer was not something anyone would have expected. So when that blizzard occurs in the mist of summer it cause havoc on the road as there was so much snow and no trucks able to even get to the roads to clear them out that the sun was the only way to melt it all. Even when the snow, the roads became very slippery as well as some area even becoming flooding. Thus not want to waste anymore time then they already had in trying to find the Eighth Child as well everyone wanting to get back home to see their family for the first time half a year at least for them.

By this time however the only thing left to Kari's roboticization was her outward appearance as internally she was completely and utterly robotic as there was not single organic thing like inside her body. She still had all her organs, muscle, and bones yet they were all mechanical. Her organs being machines doing similar jobs to what they originally did. Her brain was just now just processor instead Muscle were collection of wires and cords. While her bones had become Black Chrome Digizoid, which was very light allowing phenomenal speed and agility yet at the same time was also phenomenal sturdy make so that only the strongest of attack or other Chrome Digizoid could break her bones now.

With the final segment of the transformation about to take place, Datamon could not have anyone around at the time so he went about making sure that Kari would be alone at the time. Tapping into the apartment's power grid Datamon managed to adjust the clocks in the Kamiya household so that they would go off early thus causing her parents to rush out thinking they were late for work or errand they had to do that day when they in fact they were really early. By the time they realized they were early it would be too late to come back home as then they would really be late. Also as extra incentive to keep them from coming back Datamon also set up an accident to occur shortly after they left the house. Therefore hoping to make them think the clock being fast for some reason was good thing as if they had left at the normal time they would have been caught up in the traffic back up from the accident. While the virus digimon managed to keep the other DigiDestined from getting back by causing yet another accident and dumped some digimons he found right in their path.

Resetting the clock to normal all Datamon had to do know was wait as he knew that the final process would finish soon as that why using his human disguise of 'Kastu' managed to have a sleepover planned the previous night. He did not have to wait long as Kari woke up with startling yell let Kastu know that the process was now complete.

Kari ran out the her room with her pajamas on and shocked look on her face as she rush into the bathroom to get better look at herself. Katsu followed quickly after her as he was need to make sure that things were really finished before moving on to phase two of his plan.

Sure enough everything was done as Kari's still had her normal skin tone but there was metallic sheen to it along with all her joints being visible making look kind of like metallic marionette or puppet. This was not that far from the truth as Kari was to be a puppet…his puppet to do as he commanded her.

"Katsu! Look at what happen to me! I just woke up and I looked like this how could this have possible happened to me" Kari asked scared as she saw her new friend standing in the bathroom doorway

"I know how it happened" he told her.

"You do? How?" Kari asked confused.

"I know because I did it to you. You are now my mine and will do as I say" Katsu told her dropping his disguise to reveal his true form.

Kari back up in the bathroom as she could not get out since he was standing in the doorway.

"What did you think that only five digimon were able to come to the real world as it possible for multiple digimon to come through to this world both on purpose and by accident. In fact a large number of digimon have come here both those that belong to your brother and his friends, a viral digimon known as Myotismon, and your own digimon. All these groups are coming looking for you little girl" Datamon said.

"Me? Why me and did you say that I have digimon too" Kari asked as find out that she was target of search by various groups one which being her brother's and another sounding like evil digimon.

"You are the Eighth Child or otherwise known as the Eighth DigiDestined but I managed to beat them all to the punch as your mine now" he told her.

"What make you think I just going to bow to you and call you master" Kari said with glare on her face.

"Knowledge Array Reploid I 'K.A.R.I' shut down human persona at once" Datamon told her.

At this Kari's face immediately went blank as then she stood stand and at attention.

"Human persona now offline. Awaiting further orders" she stated as her voice with normal just second ago had switch over to be synthetic monotone version of itself.

Now the smirk was on Datamon's face as he then order K.A.R.I to bow before him and call him master.

"As you wish, master" she responded bowing before him.

"Excellent now come with me out this bathroom as there much to do before your family gets back as you need to be properly programmed and oh yeah erase all memories from your human persona from the time you disengaged charging mode this morning up until the very moment I order you to shut it down" he order her.

"At once, my master" K.A.R.I replied taking a moment to erase her all memories of her finding out she was robot while her human persona was activated before following after her 'master'.

While this city and the surrounding area was about to become battlefield as DigiDestined and the forces of Myotismon were going butt head against each other in the search for the Eighth Child. All their efforts and loss lives that was bound to happen would be for naught as in the end neither side would really accomplish their goals though. For Datamon had been them all to the punch and had the fate of the Eight Child now firmly in his hands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Digifan23 for reviewing this story

Katanamaster4 for adding this to their Story Alert List


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Tai, welcome back" Kari said as she greeted her brother when he arrived back home.

"Good to be back and for good this time" Tai told her as he patted her on the shoulder.

He wonder for a second why Augmon (currently in his In Training Form) was still doing that stuff toy act they decided to do while making the journey home.

Then it stuck him as noticed that his sister was not alone in the apartment as standing near the living room was boy around her age with dark grey hair and also had dual eyes colors for left eye was yellow and his right eye was red. Tai thought this was kind of weird but then again he Mimi had declare she was going to dye her hair pink and red when all their adventure in the Digital World were over. Why she would do a thing like that he did not know but this kid's eyes were not as strange as that.

"Oh Tai this my new friend Katsu and now that you are here the two of us are going to be leaving" Kari told him

"A pleasure to meet you as I learned a lot about you through your sister" Kastu said towards Tai.

"Yeah I guess. Say have we met before as I getting the strangest feeling that we have" the older Kamiya sibling inquired after slight poke from Augmon.

Tai never got repsond as Kari interrupted push her brother out the way and into the living room.

"You are probably just tired from the trip so just relax as you have the whole place to yourself since I am leaving with Kastu. Also tell mom and dad they reach me through Kastu's cellphone as the number on the fridge" Kari said as she left their apartment with her friend following shortly behind.

Tai then started relaxing as he could think about how he and the other DigiDestined were going exactly to find the Eighth Child later. Completely unaware that the one they were searching for had just left out the door and with someone that was only claim to be friends with her yet in reality was anything but.

"So Kastu where are we going you have not told me" Kari asked curiously as they exited her apartment complex.

"We are going to see the Light of the Eight Gods" Katsu told her.

At this Kari's eyes became blank for fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"Of course lead the way, Kastu" Kari replied as she followed after him while everyone else that had passed by them simply thought it was some new music group or something

In reality while it looked like they were walking away from the apartment complex that the Kamiya family lived in what was really happening was that Kastu (Datamon) had slipped into back alley and travel up to a spot he had set up on building that was adjacent to theirs. There up on the roof Katsu had set up a new lab. It was here that he put his area of expertise, fixing and using electrical equipment to it fullest extend. Using all the knowledge he had gain while being trapped in Etemon's prymaid and vast amount of data he took from the Dark Network. Kastu was able to make himself a new lab up here and kept it completely hide from prying eyes as human, their technology, even other digimon and their tech as well.

Once inside his lab there was need for him to continue keeping up the ruse of being 'Katsu' thus he deactived the cloaking device that he was using to appear human revealing his true self as Datamon. Kari stood at the door have both open and closed it for Datamon and just stood there not moving.

"Come over here and lay on this table in your underwear" the mechanical digimon order her.

"Of course" Kari said as she walked over to the table on lay down just as she was instructed to do.

As young Kamiya girl was laying her the table her body seemingly just went limp as Datamon could left her arms with no resist and they would just fall back down with no problem what so ever. The only time she ever really moved during this period was when Datamon ordered her to roll over on her back when he then examined that area of her as well.

"Excellent as your cloaking device is working perfectly as you look no different now then when you were originally human now deactivate your cloaking device and prepare to be connected to the main computer" he told her

"As you wish master" Kari said as she did as she was told revealing that Datamon was not the only one hiding her true form.

For the mechanical puppet look that Kari had taken when she had awoke this morning was back as what she had on before was no different then what Datamon himself was using to fool human into thinking he was just normal boy with dark gray hair and a dual eye color.

Rolling back over on her stomach upon being instructed to, Kari probably would have complain about how cold the metal table was against her skin but that was not a problem for her well at least for the moment. Since she was now a robot and the girl known as Kari Kamiya was currently nothing more then just persona program that was offline. At the moment leaving only Knowledge Array Reploid I or K.A.R.I as the sole persona in control of her metallic body at the moment.

As K.A.R.I was laying there on her back her vacant eyes staring up at nothing. It could be clearly seen that what had once been her belly button once was had slid backward revealing that it was now a USB plug which Datamon used to plug the robotic girl into his computer.

"That idiot Myotismon is so afraid of some prophecy some digimon just made up and eventually got label as 'prophecy' as time went by. The original 'prophecy' is mostly like so vague that anything could be interrupted from it as that how most of them are anyway" humanoid virus type said with a laugh as he connected Kari's USB plug into his computer.

This prophecy Datamon spoke of was that Myotismon would be killed by the Eighth Child yet so caught up in the part of about him dying the vampire digimon mostly overlooked every other part of the prophecy. Parts where letting Kari kill him would be a good thing as he get more powerful from dying and would be unstoppable if he kills the real threat on his life which he already knew identity of. For his real killer in this prophecy were Tai and Matt not Kari. In reality Kari was actually making him powerful by killing him so it would actually be hurting him to take her out. The real threats to his existence were probably ingored and he passed up on multiple chances to kill two male DigiDestined already. Then the ending of this prophecy made Datamon question if it was a legitimate one, for what kind of prophecy ends with please always recycle.

'If Myotismon was not so chained down by something that more then likely the rambling of some digimon that nothing special. He would have been trying to control the Eighth Child not kill them but because he is unable to look at the big picture' Datamon thought.

Though when he came across one piece of information that found by shifting through Kari's central processor and various system.

"I do not believe this as that vampire truly is a fool" Datamon laughed loudly at the discovered he had made.

While they may have never met before the information in regards to Kari's partner was stored inside her body for her digimon was tailored from the dormant power that lay sleeping within not just her but all the DigiDestined. It was from here that Datamon learned just who Kari's custom made partner was and the irony of it all was just too much.

Of all the digimon under Myotismon's rule, the one he personally conditioned into one of his most loyal minions was the very tool of his 'destruction' in the prophecy that scared him so much simply because he focused on one aspect of it. That Digimon being not other then Gatamon herself quite possible the only vaccine type working under the viral digimon.

I would like to thank:

GameDemonKing and katanamaster4 for adding this story to their favorite story list


	5. Chapter 5

After having himself a good laugh over Myotismon scared of child that he could quietly easily bend to his will. He managed to convert her digimon over to his side so how hard could it possible be to do the same to her parnter. Even if she Gatamon was only loyal because she was beaten repeatedly with his Crimson Lightning being used as whip. He still managed to do it so all he had to do was something similar with Kari yet he too paralyzed by fear of the 'death' she was prophesized to give him to take a step back and look at the prophecy as whole. Well that was his lost and Datamon gain as he managed to pick up take the most powerful DigiDestined currently in existence for himself.

Though it seem that Lady Luck or whatever was governing over luck in the universe as being mechanical digimon, Datamon did not believe that much in anything he could not see and analyze. However after one seemly impossible events after another kept happening to him he had to admit that dumb luck truly did exist with him being living proof of it.

For the difference between Kari and the other seven Chosen Children was that her power despite being in a dormant state at the moment was that it was unchained as well as unfiltered. As judging for his comparison of Kari's power level compare to Sora's. It showed that Sora's power was being kept in dormant state where it was completely inaccessible to her unless the usage of devices such as the Digivice or Crest are used to activate it. Thus he need to have a clone of Sora in order to utilize Biyomon to for his own means. The two were completely depended on each other and something that was suppose to be helping them was limiting them in equal amounts

Looking over Kari's power level hers were higher then Sora's not just because of her trait being light but it was also higher because she had never used a Digivice or Crest before. Creating a simulation base off data he scanned from Sora's Digivice and Crest, Datamon made model to show what would happen if Kari had come into contact with her own. Then created a simulation of what would happen if she managed to tap into her power unaided.

'Those bastard' Datamon thought

Whoever made these devices are planning to weaken Kari's power as they fear her power going out of control. For the simulation display repeated usage of Digivice and Crest would not only cause her to become depend on it usage but capping her enormous power level so that she stuck taking a place as the third strongest instead of her rightful place as the strongest. Whoever created these digivices must have known the danger of letting Kari use her power unaided as without good control over her emotions she could just as easily tap into the Darkness that lays within her hallowed light.

Some might say that Kari being the Child of Light has no darkness within her which Datamon found to be simply foolish. Nothing in this universe was pure good or evil for those that were almost always wanted to eliminate the other. He could vouch for this theory himself as he was once vaccine type digimon himself that used to restore data not corrupt it. He was once the best at what he did and consider to rather strong view of what was right and just. However all it took was just one viral digimon one that was not really that strong despite what history might claim to allow that darkness within him to come out, overcoming him and turning him into virus digimon.

Then there was a legend that back up his view as it was something he never believed as vaccine type digimon but once he became a viral type he found that it was probably possible, that being the story of Lucemon's rise and fall. This rookie digimon who described in the legend as having enough power to make even some Mega shake with fear, came to the Digital World to promote order and harmony when the world itself was still chaotic. He succeed in doing this however his absolute good outlook on thing was later seen as evil. Thus Lucemon began seeing the whole Digital World as evil casting it into darkness for he only saw himself as the one true being of Light in Digital World. Later he was beaten as his absolute good outlook eventually corrupted him and he became absolute evil as well thus his power while still overwhelm had been balance out somewhat. Thus he was defeated along with many other Celestial Digimon he created who had fallen and become Demon Lord like him (though unlike him they just became Virus unable to use the power of Light). After his and his minions defeated, his light side became the ancestor of all modern Celestial type Digimon of which two DigiDestined have as partners (Gatamon and Patamon).

Thus for Kari to have a Gatamon as her parnter meant she had to the potential to be corrupted by the darkness within her. For Gatamon was possibly descendant of Lucemon himself who contain both absolute good and evil within himself. However Datamon was not scared of Kari's full power thus rather then try to cap and limit it like it would have been if she had just accepted her digivice and crest like all the other Chosen Children.

He then spend the next two hours coming up with rather complex program that would control Kari's completely awaken power instead of keeping in limited and semi-dormant where she depended on her digivice and crest.

'I think I call this program Yin and Yang as the theory behind it certain seem to apply with my own personal DigiDestined here' Datamon thought to himself.

For rather then simply having Kari using her light side of her power. Datamon made so that she could use both light and darkness equally by adjusting her power level. The default setting had Light at seventy five percent and darkness at twenty five percent. The altered Datamon when about changing those setting so that both were set at fifty percent each. However to prevent one from overcome the others as she would not have digivice or crest to control and limit her power. Datamon placed the Yin and Yang system as a failed safe that would forcefully shutdown Kari should she venture too far outside the safety zone he designated himself.

I would like to thank:

Taeniaea for reviewing this story

GameDemonKing for adding this story to their Favorite Story list

Shade Kyuubi and Taeniaea for adding this story to their Story Alert list


	6. Chapter 6

Having unlocked her power from its slumber and created Yin and Yang system keep from getting out control. Datamon then went about creating two more programs that he found was necessary to have installed into her systems. These two programs would deactivate her digivice's and crest's ability to control and limit her powers. There would still be the same light show coming from them but in the end that all that it would a simple light show. For Kari would be ability to supply Gatamon the power to digiolve herself completely under her own power without the need for those boosters/limiters.

Deactivating a digivice and a crest was not that hard to do as he did have a crest for years. He had thoroughly study Sora's crest and how to both use, exploit, and limit power of crest. This later improved upon when he got Sora's Digivice as being a machine he did not need to sleep thus he could work for twenty four hours straight. So while others were sleeping through the night, he was working on creating various things to ensure his plans would be success and back up plans should they fail.

Having done that it was time to test out another feature that his Nano Spores had added to Kari. The problem with his last plan was that it was too depend on controlling the digimon through their partner. While he might have had complete control over his Sora clone there was no telling if he could use her to take control over Biyomon after she Digiolved through force. Judging from the experience of Tai's bout with force digivolution Biyomon would become out of control and become a danger to his clone. So rather then depend on Gatamon to do the fight while Kari supply the power. Datamon simply had his Nano Spore make so that Kari could redirect her power inward towards herself rather then just outwards to Gatamon and others.

Thus Kari entered what Datamon dubbed her combat mode as what the Nano Spore that transformed Kari into her current state did was give her the ability to change into digimon form herself.

Disconnecting her from the computer, the rival of Etemon order her get up and stand before him.

"As you wish, master" K.A.R.I said doing as she was ordered.

"Activate your combat mode" he told her.

A bright light then engulfed K.A.R.I and when it faded away the change was clear for all to see. For the robotic Kamiya was still humanoid in appearance as she did not become animal based digimon or something like that from switching to her combat mode. She did however have cat-like eyes and two wings, one white and feathered, one black and bat-like. Where human ears would be there were two small wings, and on top of her head were cat ears, that matched her brown hair. She wore fingerless gloves with an orange pattern like a greymon, and wore something similar on her feet and two dinosaur-like tails emerged from the tailbone. Also she no longer stood there in her underwear for now she had on long short sleeved t-shirt that went down to its knees. Around her neck was her whistle she normal wore with her usual outfit.

"Interesting" Datamon said as order K.A.R.I to pose so he could get a good look at her combat mode (why do it yourself when you can order you minion to do it you).

"I can tell the majority of the your appearance is based off your own digimon but there are some reference to greymon with the tails, gloves, and feet wrapping" he thought examining these features.

Some would probably think that the reference to greymon would be out place as Kari's parnter Gatomon and her power were Light and Darkness thus cat, angel, demon, or mixture of all three should be the only thing present in her combat form. Normally that would be true however going through her memories Datamon saw that Kari had unofficial parnter before Gatomon. It was rather unquie Botamon that grew into a huge Agumon and later a huge Greymon mostly through Kari's own powers affecting it. Some might aruge that it was mostly Tai's powers that cause the Botamon to digiolve the way it did. However if that were the case why was he the one running after the Agumon instead of the one sitting on his head. Its possible that Kari had bonded with the Botamon more then Tai. Though when it came down to giving them official parnters, Kari ended up with Gatomon instead. For in her rookie form of Salamon, her unstable nature caused her to be at the crossroads of light and darkness, thus she was perfect digimon for the DigiDestined of Light and Darkness. Also Kari overflowing power affected Gatomon making so that she was the only digimon of all the DigiDestined to stay in her Champion form. So the only detail of Kari's unofficial parnter shown themselves in the tails, gloves, and feet wrapping she had in her combat form.

Looking at the clock he found that he still had few hours left before he needed to return her to her family to prevent them from getting suspicious or possibly ruining the image he had build up for himself.

"Deactivate your combat mode and follow me as we are going to give you some actual experience to see just how effective everything I done is" Datamon said.

"Of course, master" the robotic Kamiya said following after him.

A couple of miles away from Datamon's hidden lab…

"Do you think these copies of the crest of Light are really going to lead us to the Eight Child" a Bakemon asked.

"How should I know as the idea is that the Crest and Digivice will resonate with one another thus allow us to find one to find the other" a second Bakemon said.

"However what if the Eight Child does not have their Digivice on them. Then we would just be a wild goose chase as we were order to find the Eight Child not the Eighth Digivice" a third Bakemon asked

Despite the logical approach to the situation, the third Bakemon got strange stare from his companions like he was crazy or something.

"Hey it just a sugges….hey I getting something with my Crest replica" they said looking at for a moment to see that it was glowing.

"Us too" his companions said once they went about looking at their own.

Rushing over in the direction of which the glow the strongest they hoped to find and capture the Eighth Child or at least their digivice (in the case of the third Bakemon who acutally made sense yet was thought to be crazy).

The three Bakemon found themselves in currently deserted park as it was the middle of the night so there were really any people around at the moment. There sitting by fountain with her legs crossed was K.A.R.I looking up at the sky. She was not really looking at anything though as this pose she was currently in was not something of her own idea but one that Datamon had told her to take when they got here as well release her power at high enough level that someone would notice her.

For yet again on the many things Datamon learned from his uploading the informational portion of the Dark Network was a project for creating copy crest as he had planned something like that himself as why stop with just one Sora clone when he could have army of them control an army of Biyomons. That plan was changed as with the way Kari was now she could eventually become one girl army herself or at least very close to it if he played his cards right.

The Bakemon however had no idea just how much trouble they were about to get in and if they ever wonder what happens when you kill an undead digimon they were about to get that answer very soon.

"Hey girl you are coming with us as Lord Myotismon has order for us to find you" the first said.

'This certainly should get some brownie point with the Lord as we managed to find Eighth Child before that little up start Gatamon as we been working for Lord Myotismon longer then her yet she closer to him then us. Plus she a vaccine type as nothing good can come from keeping one of them around' the first two thought

While images of the honors and respect they would get ran through the minds of his comrades the third approached K.A.R.I.

This where things did not go exactly as plan for when the third Bakemon tried moving Kari from the fountain, they found that they could not make her budge not even a inch. However there was something even more strange to them as the first Bakemon noticed. They may not have been a expert on human but if there was one thing he did know was that everything that alive and organic be from the real or Digital world breathes. Yet upon closer inspection he notice that the Eight Child was not breathing. Her chest was not moving in the slight and holding hand underneath her mouth and nose they did not feel any air hit it proving that she was not breathing as if she was then she would be in inhaling and exhaling.

Confused the first Bakemon explained what was going on to his confused companions who were wondering what they were doing. Though as they were talking K.A.R.I finally made a move as she stopping looking at the vacantly at the sky turning her attention to the three digimon in front of her.

A chill was rock through the bodies of the three Bakemon as they were getting stared at by the lifeless gaze of the robotic Kamiya girl.

"This must be some trick as someone must have set up this robot that gives off energy that cause the Crest of Light to react to it" the third Bakemon exclaimed.

"Negative. This is no trick Knowledge Array Repolid I's designation is Unit 08 of 09. Designated Crest Trait is Light (positive) and Darkness (negative)" K.A.R.I replied.

"….." was the thing running through the mind of the three Bakemon who had no idea what to do in situation as the found the Eighth Child but it seem they were not human but actually a robotic human girl.

The three turned to leave yet everywhere they turned K.A.R.I was standing there with her arms spread out wide prevent them from getting away where.

"Department from this area is strictly prohibited under the order of my master Datamon" she told them.

"Datamon…Datamon….wait it he that loser who was nearly killed by Etemon a few yea….uummpphh" the second Bakemon said.

They never completed that thought for before they could Kari buried a fist in their stomach.

"Talking negatively about my master is also strictly prohibited" she said having transformed into her combat mode.

"What the hell are you anyway" the third Bakemon yelled.

"A robot under the command of my master. Prepare for annihilation at the desire of my master" she said as pair of claws appeared from her fingers and toes.

"Yeah right like some freakish robot based off the Eighth Child can kill us" the first Bakemon laughed until their was flash of light and when everything cleared things seem normal.

"What the hell was….." the three Bakemon asked in unison before getting their answer as they had been sliced up like sheet of paper going through a shredder.

"Target annihilation complete" she said before large blue arm came out nowhere pushing her straight into the ground with enormous force causing smoke to be kicked up from the meeting of Kari's body into the ground.

"Foolish whatever you are. You should not have pretend to be the Eighth Child as then you would not have been killed by me…..LORD BAKEMON" the merged being created from the three Bakemon spoke.

"Insufficient damage done. Threat level to do any sufficient damage is at currently at zero percent" K.A.R.I said getting up from the small crater her body made when she jammed to the ground.

"Are you trying to calling Lord Bakemon, a lord of all Bakemons, a weakling" he said angry as used his signature Zombie Claw move aiming directly for the young robot's head.

"Affirmative. Blows of this manner will not cause any sufficient damage as previous stated. Targets inability to know realized their own strength will get them kill. Thus it might be consider good that they are about to die as worse thing can occur" she said.

Lord Bakemon tried to run but were outmatched in speed by K.A.R.I who showed them the 'errors' of their ways by showing them what powerful punch was like. When she punched through their head again and again until they were completely deleted and there was nothing left of them.

While Lord Bakemon was being taught the 'errors' of thinking they were strong enough to take out K.A.R.I. The power she had released earlier was picked up not only by bakemon she then went about killing without mercy but one of the DigiDestined as well. How they were able to was a mystery as Datamon was sure that he had set up so that only Myotismon's minions could pick K.A.R.I's signal with their copies of her crest, while other DigiDestined remained in the dark. For their digivice would not alert them to the Eighth Child's raw power being let out but the controlled and limited bit from her digivice. Something he cut all connection to as it only serve to weaken his robotic minion.

"Sora are you sure that your digivice went off and told you that the Eighth Child would be over here" Biyomon(currently in her In Training form) asked as she been sleeping soundly until her partner shook her away.

"Of couse it just had to be my digivice telling me to come here to this park as what else could have picked the siginal of another DigiDestined" she said pointed to the park in question.

Meanwhile within said park….

Datamon was about to head back to his hidden laboratory with K.A.R.I when her head perked up all of sudden.

"Master, Unit 07 of 09 designation 'Sora' detected coming this" she said looking in the very direction the young Takenouchi girl would come from.

"Really now" Datamon replied.

"Your orders as Unit 07 of 09 'Sora' will reach our current location in appropriately five minutes" she asked.

'Interesting as she can detect when another DigiDestined is nearby though what really amazing is that she calculate the distant and who it is. Unlike the others who can only get rough estimate with no distant given and detect only digivices not person it belong too' he thought.

"Unit 07 'Sora' will be here in appropriately three minutes. Awaiting your orders, master" K.A.R.I said.

"Go meet up with Sora before she can come here to this fountain and keep her from coming here if possible. Also activate your disguise mode now and then your Human Persona with all the modifications the moment Sora come into view" Datamon told her as he activate his own Disguise Mode becoming 'Kastu' himself.

Following his orders K.A.R.I ran off to meet up with Sora

"Kari? What are you doing here" Sora asked as she did not expected to see Tai's little sister here.

Kari looked at Sora and for only fraction of second her eyes were void of emotion but it was only for fraction of second before they full with life again.

"Hi Sora! I am just out of early morning walk with my new friend Katsu. He really wanted to see this park and since the two of us could not sleep I decided it would be good idea to take him here now. I thought I heard someone coming and decided to see who it was without being seen but you can guess how that turned out" she replied

With her human persona back online she was Kari Kamiya again not Knowledge Array Repolid I 'K.A.R.I'. However she was far from being completely normal again as the modifications that were added to her original self were false memories of what happened over night and the previous day.

"So what are you doing out here and is that digimon on the ground" Kari asked curiously

"I was out doing the same thing. Got to keep in shape if I want to continue to play soccer and running is good way to do so as well possibly helping me get to sleep" she lied not wanting to reveal her true reason for coming here.

"Then what this then" Kari asked again running over to where Biyomon (currently in her Yokomon form) was.

"That…its…ummm…my new stuff animal that I got from camp. Me, Izzy, your brother, and four others all got them while we were there" she said.

"Okay, then I be getting back to my friend now see you later Sora" Kari said running off.

Sora went back to her apartment shortly afterwards sighing guessing what she saw was just false alarm after all. If only followed Kari to where Katsu were she would have noticed the craters that Kastu was just finished repairing shortly before Kari had returned. One cause by Lord Bakemon slamming K.A.R.I into the ground and the other from the multiple hit of K.A.R.I's fist against Lord Bakemon's skull. Just like he hoped that Kari was able to keep Sora's attention long enough to allow him to finish.

I would like to thank:

Taeniaea for reviewing this story

Windspiret for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

Taeniaea, for reviewing this story

Saturn Lover,Dark Raven 19 for adding this to their Story Alert List

dracula-key, Saturn Lover,The Three Kings for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Datamon could not help but laugh as he sat back in his chair looking at the screen which show all the Digidestined and Myotismon's forces all going on wild goose chases for the Eighth Child yet only managing to keep running into dead ends or each other at every turn.

It was just like he had planned out what would happen as the Digidestined would eventually wear down Myotismon's force until the point where going in for the kill would be all too easy for him. For an Ultimate Digimon as strong as Myotismon his main weakness was not the Sun which had managed to overcome by having fog follow him whatever he goes. It was actually that he was too caught in a silly prophecy he misread, for the child he was trying so hard to kill was not even really a threat to him.

"Master I have returned" K.A.R.I called out to him standing in raggy clothing

"Things went perfectly as I am expecting" Datamon asked.

"Negative. Unable to take out all the target that were designate to this unit as Gatomon keep getting too close to finding my location thus requiring the abandonment of some targets. Do you desire her to be terminated as it would boost the effective of future mission" K.A.R.I asked ripping out the remainder of her clothes off as being a emotionless robot at the moment she had no sense of modesty thus did not mind being there in her underwear .

While she was incredibly hard to damage or hurt in anyway thanks to her being roboticized the same did not go for her clothes which could easily be ruined by digimon with short tempers towards what they think is normal girl telling them their about to die.

'Gatomon is becoming real problem that I should have expected this by did not' Datamon thought.

He was not exactly sure what would happen to Kari's digimon after he completely unlocked her dormant powers. At first he was expecting nothing at all to happen as the digimon of DigiDestined was held back by the digivices and crest just as much as their partner. It did not limit their power per say but instead slowly increase it over time so that they could access higher level of power when both of DigiDestined and Digimon met certain criteria.

However Gatomon just like her partner did not fit exactly into the mold that all the other DigiDestined fit into when it came to the Digivices and Crests setting the criteria for them access higher levels of power. Being away from anything related to the DigiDestined for so long. The Digivice did not have a chance to do it job as well as it did with the others. Gatomon might not look it but among with Patamon she was youngest of DigiDestined's Digimon, yet despite being the one of the youngest she had reach Champion level naturally.

There were six other digimon older then her who were stuck at the in-training level for years and the digimon her own age was always the last reach the next level. The reason Gatomon was able to do what the others were incapable of was because she did not have a criteria imposed upon her by the Digivice preventing time from doing it job. The other digimon always had their partner's digivice with them until the day it was time for them to finally met their partner. However Gatomon was prevented from going any farther then Champion level though because while she was not around Kari's digivice, Myotismon did have her crest. It was also her constant exposure to being in the Crest of Light's presence that made so she digivolve into Gatomon rather then BlackGatomon in the first place. It makes sense though as how does a Salamon exposed to nothing but viruses and viral aligned data digimon digivolve into a vaccine type digimon. After all Salamons have unstable nature so the type of digimon there always around will have an affect on what Champion form they take. Kari's Gatomon was no exception to this rule as the only reason she was not running around as a BlackGatomon right now was because of the only the power of the crest.

Datamon was brought out of his thought which something that he had started doing from time to time after he upload all that data from the Dark Network by K.A.R.I

"Master should Gatomon be terminated as she getting in the way of achieve my missions and is the only factor that can be deal with at the moment" K.A.R.I asked.

"No actually I have better idea as it would be interesting to see if it even possible to do. It might also help in finding this interloper who trying to mess with my plans" Datamon said.

As it turns out Datamon was not the only one that apparently managed to slip through the cracks and make to the Real World. Their was fourth party out there that was taking out Digimon and from what reason he was unsure as they seem to searching for the Eighth Child as well but never seen. Though the energy signal that given off by this mysterious fourth party was strangely familiar to him for some reason.

"Awaiting your orders" K.A.R.I responded.

"Good then here how we are going to deal with Gatomon as right now she was the biggest threat that can be dealt with at the moment. The other pose no threat since I have them chasing after shadows trying to find you and this plan it might be possible to get this fourth party pinned down" the altered Datamon stated as robotic Kamiya girl stood there ready to listen and carry out her latest order.


End file.
